A wonderful night
by RuvyGrace
Summary: Arthur was feeling bored and horny. He needed someone to fill the empty feeling up. / I can't write summaries. WARNING : Smut, yaoi (boyxboy), DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**A/N: I couldn't sleep and I had nothing to do _'' Aaaanyways. Not first attempt on smut but it has been long ago and I don't really post stuff I write :I I'm planning to start a little series though.  
Anyway, enjoy the crappy writing X3**

**_Grammar and spelling mistakes - Please tell me  
Writing advice - I'd love that  
Reviews - Very appreciated_**

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language.  
**

**USUK ONESHOT, WARNING : SMUT, YAOI (BOYxBOY) AND CRAPPY WRITING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

The night fell and Arthur felt empty. He was horny. His body was in for something big and fun. A cock. He wondered who he'd call for a little surprise. He decided to call Alfred. Even thinking about him made Arthur's member feel pleased. He called the American, trying not to sound horny.

"Hey! What's up?", the American answered the call excitedly as always. Arthur bit his lip. "Would you like to come over tonight?", he asked him. Alfred smirked, "What for?" The Englishman had gotten impatient, "Just come here already, git! I'll tell you once you've got here..."

Alfred laughed softly. "Alright then! I'll see you in a minute!", he answered.

The horny Englishman sighed as he hang up and changed into a more comfortable outfit. A few minutes later, Alfred arrived, knocking on Arthur's door like a fool. Arthur opened the door, "Good to have you here, Alfred." he said calmly. Alfred smirked, "Now what do you need me for at this time?"

Arthur dragged him upstairs, into his room. The older pushed him on the bed, licking his lips lustfully. Alfred was too shocked to move, let alone talk. Arthur sat upon his crotch, wiggling around a bit to tease him. Alfred stared at him as he groaned softly. He was confused. The man who had been his brother before, was now riding his covered crotch. Arthur licked his lips and leaned down, kissing the younger on the lips softly. Alfred kissed back, causing Arthur to lick the other's lips in the kiss. Alfred knew what this meant. He let him enter his mouth and danced with his tongue. Their kiss broke apart and the Englishman sat up once again.

"Why are you doing this?", Alfred asked. Arthur smirked, "I need you to fill the emptiness." The American blushed and nodded, "Let's do that then.", he answered. Arthur began stripping and after he did, he also took off Alfred's clothes.

As he saw the American's member, he started to stroke it. Alfred moaned in pleasure, which led Arthur to kissing and licking it. He opened his mouth and inserted the cock into his mouth. He slowly moved up and down, sucking it. Alfred moaned more, "Yes... Keep going...", he begged.

Arthur nodded and deep-throated it a couple of times, causing himself to slightly choke every time.

He took the member out and licked the tip a few more times. The American's member was now standing straight up. Alfred grinned, "My turn to prepa-" Arthur interrupted him. "I'm already done... I've waited for this moment to come... Get in me, now.", he said. Alfred noticed the lust in his eyes and nodded, pulling the Englishman on his lap. Arthur slowly moved his anus onto the tip, trying to move the wet member in.

The other helped him, but also tried to comfort him. He wouldn't dare to hurt him in this way. As Arthur had moved down the whole cock, they paused. He was adjusting to the size, feeling satisfied already. Alfred pulled him into another heated kiss, and their tongues were now exploring each other's mouth.

As they pulled away, Arthur gave the cue to start riding the member. He had prepared himself before Alfred came, although he tightened up again. As they stared at each other, Alfred started to rock his hips, causing Arthur to moan loudly. He felt the warm cock of the younger fill up his anus.

He slowly tried to move up and down himself. Alfred moved his hips more. Their movements sped up as they were both close to reaching their climaxes. Once Alfred had hit the special spot, Arthur screamed as he moaned louder, which gave Alfred the cue to thrust in harder. Arthur held onto Alfred tightly.

"A-Al... I t-think I'm going to c-cum..!", the Englishman said. Alfred smiled at him and answered

"M-me too..." As they both reached their climaxes, they yelled each other's name and slowed down on the movements. Alfred filled the older man with his warm liquid.

Arthur slowly pulled himself off Alfred's wet cock and lied next to him on the bed. They smiled at each other, kissing each other quickly on the lips.

"I love you, Arthur...", the American said. Arthur answered "I love you too..." and curled up against him. Alfred wrapped his arm around his body and Arthur had fallen asleep in an instant.

Peter was staying at Arthur's house for the night and he stared at them, being confused. Alfred smiled at the boy, "Forget this, Peter. I'm sorry if we woke you up.", he said.

Peter nodded and walked off.

Alfred sighed, "That was the best night ever."


End file.
